Kisah cinta Tobi
by minatsuki heartnet
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Tobi yang polos tiba-tiba bertemu sorang wanita yang membuatnya jantungan. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Bagaimana para anggota akatsuki lainnya menanggapi hal ini. RNR. Don't like don't read.


**Title **

Kisah Cinta Tobi

**Genre**

Romance dan ada sedikit humor tapi mungkin agak garing atau sangat garing. Hehe.

**Pair**

Tobihina

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**

AU, OOC, GAJE, Typo, full dialog

Tobi, Deidara, Konan : 24 tahun

Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu : 25 tahun

Sasori, Itachi : 22 tahun

Hinata : 18 tahun

**A/N :** Haloo semua. Di-chan kembali dengan fic baru. Lebih tepatnya FIC BALAS DENDAM. Hwahahahahahah..uhuk..uhuk.. keselek. Setelah sekian lama hiatus dan hanya bisa jadi silent readers lantaran kesibukan Di-chan menghadapi ujian. Yang udah terlanjur masuk di fic ini mohon doanya supaya Di-chan bisa LULUS. Amin.

"Tob.. bisa bantuin aku gak?"

Tobi yang lagi asik ngemut lollipop di depan teras markas akatsuki tiba-tiba ditarik sama Kakuzu.

"Waaa… a-ada a-apa se-n-pai," ucap Tobi terbata-bata karena ditarik paksa sama Kakuzu. Pria mata duitan itu hanya diam dan terus menarik Tobi hingga sampai di sebuah kedai es krim di depan Konoha Gakuen.

"Hah.. Hah.. Tob.. Jagain kedai es krimku donk. Aku lagi ada urusan," ucap Kakuzu terburu-buru dan langsung ngibrit entah kemana.

Tobi, pria yang selalu memakai topeng lollipop itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Yasudahlah.. Tobi kan anak baik," ucap Tobi sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya kea rah langit-langit.

'Teng…. Teng…'

Bunyi bel pulangan Konoha Gakuen berbunyi. Tobi yang sedari tadi hanya diam di kedai tiba-tiba harus direpotkan oleh anak-anak SMA yang memesan es krim. Untung Tobi adalah anak yang gesit, rajin, baik hati dan tidak sombong *?* jadi dia bisa mengatasi pelanggan yang sudah seperti cacing kepanasan. Setelah 1 jam mengatasi anak ayam yang kelaparan *?* akhirnya kedai pun mulai tenang seperti sebelumnya. Tobi memukul-mukul bahunya yang terasa capek karena serangan yang tidak terduga tadi. Perlahan Tobi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja kasir, dan menutup matanya.

"Bang, es krim blueberrynya satu"

Tiba-tiba suara merdu yang sangat pelan mengagetkannya. Spontan kepalanya terangkat menatap sang pemilik suara tersebut.

_Terpesona.. ku pada pandangan pertama.._

_Dan tak kuasa.. menahan rinduku.._

Samar-samar terdengar sebuah lirik lagu jadul yang sempat hits di kancah perindustrian musik Indonesia ini. Tobi celingak-celinguk mencari darimana lagu itu berasal. Dan ternyata berasal dari banci-banci kaleng di seberang jalan yang lagi godain satpam Konoha Gakuen.

"Pantes aja suaranya sumbang" pikir Tobi dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Bang.. Bang.. Beli es krim."

Sebuah suara dan kibasan tangan menyadarkan Tobi dari pikirannya. Tobi menatap pemilik suara itu. Seorang wanita berwajah pucat, dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya, berpupil putih, dan berambut panjang indigo menatapnya bingung. Entah kenapa Tobi menjadi gugup tidak karuan. Untung saja dia memakai topeng jadi wanita indigo itu tidak melihat warna merah yang mendominasi wajahnya saat ini.

"I-iya n-neng m-mau r-rasa a-a-a-pa?" Tanya Tobi gugup.

"Abang suka nonton OVJ ya?

"Eh?"

"Habis ngomongnya kayak Ajiz gagap," ucap wanita indigo sembari tertawa kecil. Tangan kananya yang mulus dan putih menutupi mulutnya.

"…."

"M-maaf," ucap wanita indigo yang merasa bersalah karena tidak mendapat tanggapan dari abang-abang bertopeng lollipop di depannya.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Tobi diam soalnya gak ngerti siapa sih Ajiz gagap. Artis ya? Pasti ganteng," ucap Tobi polos yang mulai kehilangan rasa gugupnya.

Wanita indigo itu kembali tertawa kecil. Tobi yang tidak mengerti ikut tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk pipi -topeng- nya.

"Es krim blueberry bang."

"Eh, iya sampai lupa."

Tobi segera menyiapkan es krim pesanan wanita indigo tersebut. Di balik topengnya ia terus tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ini neng.."

"Makasih bang," ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman yang menawan.

Tobi hampir saja pingsan dibuatnya mabuk kepayang. Ia memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh dengan kencang.

"Dada Tobi kenapa nih? Jantungan yah?" Tanya Tobi dalam hati.

Dalam otaknya dia terus berfikir tentang apa yang dialaminya setelah bertemu dengan wanita indigo itu. Dia terus berfikir keras, terkadang peperangan terjadi di dalam otaknya. Sesekali wajah wanita indigo itu muncul di benaknya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya mulai panas dan otot-otot di samping kanan dan kiri bibirnya saling menolak membentuk segaris senyuman yang tentu saja tidak bisa di lihat orang lain.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 PM. Waktunya Tobi untuk menutup kedai es krim yang sesungguhnya bukanlah miliknya. Ketika sedang asyik membereskan tiba-tiba Tobi menemukan sebuah kartu.

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Tobi entah kepada siapa sembari membolak-balikkan kartu tersebut. Ia pun mulai membaca tulisan di atas kartu itu.

"Emm.. Hinata Hyuuga. Ini kan.. CEWEK INDIGO TADI.." seru Tobi sendirian hampir seperti orang gila yang menenmukan anaknya saat melihat foto pada kartu itu.

"Tobi harus kembaliin kartu ujian ini ke cewek manis itu nanti dia gak bisa ujian lagi," ucap Tobi dengan penuh semangat.

"Cewek manis? Mana?"

Seseorang memegang pundak Tobi, yang spontan membuat Tobi terlonjak kaget dan salting.

"Eh.. Kakuzu senpai.. bukan apa-apa kok," ucap Tobi sambil menyembunyikan kartu ujian itu di belakang punggungnya.

Kakuzu menyadari Tobi menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Ia hanya diam, tapi bukan berarti dia menyerah untuk mengetahui apa yang di sembunyikan Tobi.

"O.. yuk kita pulang. Sori ya aku gak bisa bayar kamu," ucap Kakuzu dengan seringaian liciknya.

"Iya senpai. Gak apa-apa. Tobi kan anak baik," balas Tobi.

Setelah kedai di kunci oleh Kakuzu mereka pun pulang. Tapi, bukan ke rumah masing-masing melainkan ke markas Akatsuki. Tobi dan Kakuzu memang tergabung di geng bernama Akatsuki yang isinya sekumpulan anak muda perantauan dari negeri antah-berantah. *Halah*. Geng ini terdiri dari 10 orang yaitu : Ketua : Pein, Anggota : Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Tobi, dan Kisame. Sebenarnya mereka semua dari daerah yang berbeda-beda, tapi takdir telah mempertemukan mereka semua. 5 tahun yang lalu Pein, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, dan Kisame tinggal di satu kosan putra. Karena di kosan putra tersebut banyak aturannya makanya Pein mengusulkan untuk menyewa satu kontrakan yang cukup untuk menampung mereka. Konan yang notabene pacarnya Pein dari kampung ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Karena kebersamaan mereka yang senasib sepenanggungan ini terbentuklah geng Akatsuki. Tobi baru bergabung dengan geng ini setahun lalu.

Selama perjalanan pulang mata Kakuzu tampak mengekori tangan di balik punggung Tobi yang sepertinya memegang sesuatu. Saat Tobi lengah dengan sigap Kakuzu mengambil kartu ujian yang sedari tadi di pegang pria bertopeng lolipop oren di sampingnya.

"S-senpai.." Seru Tobi sembari berusaha mengambil kartu ujian itu.

"Hinata Hyuuga.. hmm.. ini ya cewek manis itu," gumam Kakuzu dengan tangan kanan memegang kartu ujian dan tangan kiri menghadang Tobi yang berusaha menggapai kartu ujian milik Hinata.

Mendengar gumaman Kakuzu, Tobi bersemu merah. Ia pun menghentikan aksi menggapai-gapai kartu ujian tersebut karena dia tahu Kakuzu pasti tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan kartu itu.

"Tob, kau suka ya sama nih cewek?" Tanya Kakuzu tiba-tiba.

"Eh, hmm.. Eng.. Enggak kok," jawab Tobi sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Cliing'

Kilatan cahaya mucul dari sudut mata Kakuzu. Dengan cepat Kakuzu berlari ke markas Akatsuki yang tinggal berjarak 2 meter.

"WOY.. TOBI JATUH CINTA." Teriak Kakuzu pakai toa masjid entah darimana setelah membuka pintu markas Akatsuki.

Tobi yang tertinggal dan sedari tadi sibuk menundukkan kepala dan menggaruk kepala salah tingkah langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Kakuzu. Ia segera cepat berlari dan berusaha mengambil toa masjid yang ternyata berasal dari mushola sebelah rumah.

"GAK.. KAKUZU SENPAI BOHONG," teriak Tobi pake toa mushola tadi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Tobi.

"Hey, anak muda itu kan toa milik saya," ucap seorang pria berambut putih yang memakai kopiah dan baju koko yang notabene pemilik mushola sebelah rumah.

"Eh, maaf Ustad Jiraiya," ucap Tobi sembari mengembalikan toa Ustad Jiraiya yang dulunya penulis novel hentai itu.

"Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikum salam."

Kemudian Tobi pun memasuki markas. Entah kenapa pintu depan terlihat sepi. Tobi pun mencari-cari di mana Kakuzu berada dan menemukannya di ruang makan beserta seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Tobi, silahkan duduk," ucap pria ganteng dengan pierching yang menghiasi wajahnya, Pein.

Tobi segera duduk di kursi yang kosong tepat berhadapan dengan Pein.

"Apa benar kau sedang jatuh cinta," tanya Pein dengan wajah serius.

"I-itu..Emm.. Tidak benar," jawab Tobi salah tingkah.

"APA? TERNYATA BENAR," teriak Sasori, Konan, Deidara, dan Itachi bersamaan. Kakuzu hanya manggut-manggut sedangkan anggota yang lain Zetsu, Hidan, dan Kisame saling berhadapan bingung.

"Ah, t-tidak senpai i-itu tidak benar," ucap Tobi sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hei, aku punya bukti," ucap Kakuzu sambil menyodorkan kartu ujian kepada Pein.

"Tadi aku mendengar Tobi mengatakan bahwa cewek ini manis," sambung Kakuzu.

"Eh i-i-itu.." Ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kartu ujian Hinata.

"Dasar anak yang mudah di tebak," batin Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, dan Konan sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Hidan, Zetsu, dan Kisame yang tidak mempunyai pengalaman soal cinta saling berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yasudahlah mungkin saja Tobi belum mengerti dengan perasaannya. Pein kembalikan kartu itu ke Tobi. Ayo kita MAKAN!" Ucap Konan dan dilanjutkan dengan seruan dari seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

Tobi tidak bisa menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Apa betul dia jatuh cinta pada gadis Indigo itu? Pertanyaan itu terus muncul dalam benaknya. Ia memang belum mengerti arti cinta. Perasaan ini pun pertama kali dia rasakan.

Pagi-pagi sekali Tobi pergi ke Konoha Gakuen. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu seseorang. Dari kejauhan ia menemukan sosok yang ia tunggu dari tadi. Dengan semangat 54 ia memanggil sosok wanita berambut indigo yang ditunggunya.

"HINATA."

"Eh, abang es krim. Kok tahu namaku?" Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Ini kemarin abang nemu," ucap Tobi yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya setelah melihat senyum Hinata.

"Eh, kartu ujianku. Makasih bang." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang lebih lebar lagi. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Tobi hampir saja nosebleed dibuatnya.

"T-Tobi."

Dengan perasaan gugup yang berkecamuk di dadanya Tobi mengulurkan tangannya

"Hinata."

Hinata membalas uluran tangan Tobi. Sebuah getaran dirasakan Tobi muncul ketika Hinata menyentuh tangannya. Wajahnya terasa panas hingga membuatnya ingin melepas topeng lollipop kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah ya bang Tobi. Aku mau ujian dulu. Doain yah." Ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sungguh, sangat, benar-benar, manis di mata Tobi.

Yup, kali ini Tobi betul-betul pingsan di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Tidak ada yang menyadari Tobi yang sudah pingsan karena para murid sudah masuk kelas, satpam tidur, dan tidak adanya orang yang lalu lalang.

"Woy.. Tob.. Bangun.. Ngapain sih tiduran di sini?"

Kakuzu menggoncang-goncang tubuh Tobi yang terkapar di depan gerbang.

"Eh, senpai Tobi di mana?" ucap Tobi sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tob, cepetan bangun. Hari ini bantuin aku jaga kedai lagi ya." Ucap Kakuzu sambil membantu Tobi berdiri. Lalu, segera menghilang dari hadapan Tobi.

"Eh.. Yasudahlah," ucap Tobi celingak-celinguk menyadari Kakuzu sudah menghilang.

'Teng.. Teng..'

De javu. Itu yang dirasakkan Tobi saat ini. Serangan tiba-tiba dari murid Konoha Gakuen, rasa lelahnya, sama seperti kemarin. Tobi kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja setelah keadaan mulai tenang. Beberapa kali terdengar helaan nafas dari pria bertopeng ini.

"Bang.. bang.. beli es krim,"

Lagi-lagi suara merdu Hinata mengagetkannya. Tobi tersenyum di balik topengnya. Saat ini adalah saat-saat de javu yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Hinata.. Es krim blueberry ya," ucap Tobi dengan nada riang.

"Eh, iya bang. Masih ingat aja abang," balas Hinata sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Iya dong. Tobi," ucap Tobi sembari memukul-mukul dadanya.

Tobi segera menyiapkan es krim pesanan Hinata dengan semangat berapi-api. Setelah selesai ia segera mengantarkannya ke Hinata tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Saat ini ia melihat Hinata sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pria blonde. Hinata tampak malu-malu dan gugup saat menghadapi pria itu. Tobi menangkap wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat merah. Entah kenapa dadanya menjadi sesak dan perasaannya menjadi kacau. Otaknya mulai berfikir tentang apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Bang, itu es krim Hinata?" Tanya Hinata membuyarkan pikiran Tobi.

"Eh, iya," jawab Tobi lirih.

Hinata menangkap perubahan sikap Tobi. Entah kenapa ia menjadi khawatir melihat Tobi yang tadinya ceria menjadi lesu.

"Abang Tobi kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Eh, gak papa kok. Cuma capek," jawab Tobi.

"Emm.. Hinata pulang dulu ya bang. SEMANGAT!" Pamit Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Tobi hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Otaknya tidak henti-hentinya berfikir.

Jam 05.00

Akhirnya tiba saat menutup kedai. Tobi segera membereskan kedainya sambil menunggu Kakuzu.

"OI TOBI, sori aku telat," teriak Kakuzu dari kejauhan sambil berlari.

'Bruuk.. kerontang.. kerintang.. keriting.. *?*'

"Hah.. Hah… Sial, siapa sih taruh tempat sampah di situ?"Ucap Kakuzu setelah sampai di depan Tobi.

Setelah itu, Kakuzu segera mengunci kedainya dan mengajak Tobi pulang.

"Ayo pulang, sori ya Tobi hari ini aku gak bisa bayar kamu," ucap Kakuzu tanpa dosa.

"Iya, gak papa kok," balas Tobi lirih.

"Heh? Kau kenapa? Kok lesu gitu? Kecapekan?"Tanya Kakuzu.

Tobi hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Kakuzu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Tobi yang biasanya ceria jadi lesu kemudian mengikuti Tobi. Mereka pulang dalam keheningan. Setelah setengah jalan akhirnya Tobi mulai angkat bicara.

"Kakuzu-senpai? Kenapa sih setiap ketemu Hinata Tobi jadi jantungan, muka Tobi panas, apalagi kalau ngeliat senyum Hinata Tobi jadi bawaannya mau pingsan. Aneh. Apa betul bilang Kakuzu-senpai kalau Tobi itu jatuh cinta? Atau Tobi memang lagi sakit?"

Kakuzu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Tobi. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobi seperti seorang ayah yang senang melihat anaknya telah menjadi dewasa.

"Tobi, kau memang lagi sakit. Sakit karena jatuh cinta."

Tobi menoleh ke arah Kakuzu yang merangkulnya.

"Emm.. Kalau dada Tobi tiba-tiba jadi sesak itu kenapa?"

Kakuzu menghentikan langkahnya memandang Tobi yang menatap kearahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detil penyebab kau sesak? Apa tadi kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Emm.. apa ya? Tadi Tobi lagi nyiapin es krim terus waktu mau ngantar es krim ke Hinata Tobi ngeliat Hinata lagi ngobrol sama cowok blonde. Mukanya Hinata merah terus gugup gitu. Pas ngeliat itu deh Tobi jadi sesak," jawab Tobi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

Kakuzu hanya diam. Dalam hitungan 5 detik dia segera berlari menuju markas Akatsuki yang tidak jauh lagi.

"WOY, TOBI CEMBURU," teriak Kakuzu pakai toa mushola kemarin tepat di depan pintu markas Akatsuki.

Tobi yang kaget mendengar teriakan Kakuzu yang sangat keras sampai-sampai desa sebelah dengar langsung berlari menuju markas Akatsuki. Sesampainya di depan pintu markas Akatsuki Kakuzu malah langsung memberikan toa mushola yang dicolongnya ke Tobi dan segera masuk markas.

"Eh, s-s-senpai apa maksudnya tadi?" Tanya Tobi sambil terengah-engah.

"Anak muda, jangan curi toa saya dong," ucap ustad Jiraiya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Tobi. Spontan Tobi melonjak kaget melihat ustad Jiraiya yang datang tak di jemput pulang tak di antar itu. Selain itu, sosoknya yang selalu memakai baju putih, sorban putih, dengan kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang putih menambah kekagetannya.

"Ma-maaf ustad tapi i-ini bukan T-Tobi yang curi," ucap Tobi gugup.

"Terlalu. Assalamualaikum," balas ustad Jiraiya dengan logat Rhoma Irama sambil membawa toa musholanya.

"Waalaikumsalam."

Tobi segera masuk ke markas Akatsuki. Dan apa yang dilihatnya? Sama seperti kemarin, sepi. Sepertinya sepanjang hari Tobi terus mengalami de javu. Ia pun segera memasuki ruang makan yang sudah penuh dengan seluruh anggota akatsuki.

"Tobi, silahkan duduk," ucap Pein sambil mengulurkan tangannya menunjuk kursi kosong di hadapannya.

Tobi segera menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Ia menatap bingung seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kakuzu, bisa jelaskan apa yang kau maksud tadi?" Tanya Pein sambil membalik-balik kertas kosong layaknya seorang direktur yang memimpin rapat.

Kakuzu segera menceritakan seluruh percakapan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Tobi. Setelah selesai bercerita seluruh anggota akatsuki menggumam.

"Tobi sayang, sekarang mama Konan akan menjelaskan tentang perasaan yang kamu alami. Dengarkan baik-baik ya," ucap Konan.

Konan pun mulai menjelaskan secara rinci tentang perasaan yang saat ini dialami oleh Tobi. Tobi mendengarkannya dengan saksama dan sekali-kali mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh, jadi Tobi itu jatuh cinta sama Hinata terus tadi tuh Tobi cemburu. Jadi Tobi mesti ngapain?" Tanya Tobi sambil memiringkan kepala.

"YA KEJAR DONG," teriak seluruh anggota Akatsuki minus Tobi.

Hampir saja Tobi terjatuh dari kursinya mendengar teriakan supersonik dari para senpainya.

"Kejar? Maksudnya?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki menggeram dalam hati sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Begini Tobi-un. Jadikan dia pacarmu-un. Jangan sampai dia diambil sama pria blonde itu-un," ucap Deidara senpai yang selalu terlihat dilema dengan identitasnya sembari mengurut -urut dadanya.

Tobi salah tingkah mendengar penuturan senpainya. Wajahnya memanas mendengarnya. Tobi tampak berpikir sejenak. Akirnya dia memutuskan.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Tobi sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya.

"Buka topengmu dan gunakan identitasmu sebagai Madara Uchiha," ucap pria yang mempunyai keriput di wajah gantengnya, Itachi Uchiha.

"Buka topeng dan gunakan identitas sebagai Madara Uchiha. Emm.. APA?" teriak Tobi mendengar penuturan dari Itachi.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Sebenarnya mau di bikin one shot tapi udah kepanjangan kayaknya. Chapter 2 nya udah ada tapi belum selesai juga sih. Karena Di-chan newbie di mohon reviewnya. Sembarang mau kasih apa. Konkrit, saran, flame, pujian, hadiah, coklat, bunga, Di-chan jabanin semua. Hahah..


End file.
